


the Red Eye Book

by WaltzQueen



Series: Apprenticeship [2]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Gen, Great Old Ones, Jargon, Lore - Freeform, Medical Experimentation, Racist Language, The Four Humors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: Imagine, if you will, a book...A series of excerpts from the personal journal of Laurence of the Healing Church





	1. Foreword

_Imagine, if you will, a book. It is red with the top and bottom covered in brown leather. If you look at the spine you can see no words, just a golden eye inscribed near the top. If you open it who knows what could happen. This is no simple diary, this is the personal journal of Laurence of the Healing Church, the first Healing Church Cleric there ever was. And here you stand, in a his library, scouring through the treasures of a slowly rotting empire built on blood and corruption, holding this book. You could take it with you, see if you can do anything with it. But alas, there is no time for that sort of thing._

_And who knows._

_Someone else could need it more than you someday._


	2. Chapter 2

As can be noted in the anatomy of the retrieved corpse there are an abundance of eyes on the inside of the body. These typically form after prolonged exposure to the great ones. This corpse in particular is curious, as it contains a multitude of eyes not only spread around it, but on the inside of its intestines, stomach lining and womb. These curious concentrations suggest that the Indian gave birth to the spawn of a great one. Perhaps this is the link we need to humanity's ascendance.

  
-Laurence, on Indian Woman in ocean


	3. Chapter 3

Kin like Ebrietas have a different make up than Great Ones. Amygdala, who many enlightened Choir members have observed in various circumstances, shows vastly different behavior and structure as compared to Priyahnka. Each one seems to be drastically unique according to Ebrietas. Meanwhile Ebrietas and other kin seem to have similarities between them. The blood of kin is typically yellow-white and mostly plasma. Despite the vast differences in structure between the Fluorescent Flower Centipedes that have been observed in the dungeons and Ebrietas herself, they both do bleed the same type of strange, yellow tinted blood. Despite the yellow coloring there have been few signs of Choleric behaviors observed in captured kin. This leads us to believe that the yellow bile is either weak or supplanted by the Phlegm.

-Laurence, on Kin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this topic is hotly debated within the fan community. It's difficult to tell the origins of Kin from that of Great ones. There are all sorts of outliers and confusing factors.


	4. the Business of Mensis

The Mensis scholars, traitors such as they are, have been observed carrying out dissections on those exposed to large quantities of blood, exceeding two gallons within a year. More than one have been encountered killing Pthumerians and carting the corpses away. If they are still experimenting on Pthumeians then surely they must be far behind the Choir in their search for eldritch contact. yet still, something about the things they bring forth from the labyrinths seems deliberate and purposeful in a way that cannot be ascribed to the mere chance of experimentation. Truthfully, it leaves a bitter doubt in my mind, Master Lawrence, and an awful fear.

-Note from Edgar the Intelligencer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edgar the Intelligencer is the name for that smarmy dick with the Rosmarinus you meet and fight in the Nightmare. He seemingly got sucked in while doing some spying for the Healing Church and got trapped inside. You should totally look up his picture in the bloodborne wiki he looks like such a nerd.


	5. Chapter 5

Lawrence, you faithless cur, you show some gall in contacting me after you and yours left the college. Our numbers are greatly diminished in no small part to your decrees that the woods surrounding the college are forbidden. With nothing left to test, some of the more foolhardy when descended into the labyrinth looking for subjects and some of them have not returned, much as you never did. You sweet platitudes and flatteries are no more effective than swaying me than they are at swaying the stars, you lout. But perhaps mine would be more effective? Come back to the college, Lawrence. You must see the folly in attempting to ascend with blood alone. But, i fear you will not heed this request now.

  
     In any case, Master Wilhelm has not responded to your letters as he has not received them. I imagine it is difficult to receive physical letters once one has died. Upon autopsy, we observed many eyes lining the inside of his skull and implanted on his brain, though some of them contained cataracts severe enough to bring about blindness. Perhaps he has ascended without the shackle of his physical body. If so, then I'm sure he is watching your movements as surely as any experiment. He loved you as a son, despite your betrayal, Lawrence, but I'm afraid that I may not be able to do the same.

-Letter from Yurie , the Last Scholar of Brygenwrth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yurie, in this fiction is the last remaining child of Master Whilhelm and a former girlfriend of Laurence. Can you feel that nasty separation in the air? I sure can.


	6. Chapter 6

The messengers are small, harmless inhabitants of the Nightmare Realms. Many times smaller than us, they live to serve us gratefully. Messengers are so named as they carry information from one person to another. Messengers have not been observed to have any ability to use language, and only carry messages via small scraps of a paper or parchment. Some messengers, larger ones typically, can hold items and repeat gestures. Messengers evaporate upon death or with significant wounding, meaning no dissections have been able to be performed. They do not appear to bleed as such, instead they leak a small bit of smoke before disappearance. They do not struggle or defend themselves when their hunter breaks limbs or wounds them, but have been observed to boo and hiss softly if a strange hunter makes an attempt. Like the Pthumerians, they work ceaselessly and without complaint. They bear a striking resemblance to Pthumerians that worship the Great Ones, with their thin white bodies and gaping faces. We must be gods to the messengers as the Great Ones are to Pthumerians.

 

In addition to the typical messengers seen among various hunting routes, there are some more important roles that messengers play. One of the most important roles a messenger can play is in the gate keeping of a Lantern. Much like moths and other such insects, Messengers often gather in well lit places that hunters frequent. As such messengers often congregate at Lanterns. The messengers praying and chanting around hunter frequented lanterns hold open the gates between life and death, allowing hunters to reawaken at one of the chosen lanterns after death. Lesser Messengers bear blue candles in the labyrinths, they act as guides, showing where hunters have been.   
  


-Laurence, on Messengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laurence and his crew were dicks, so there's no way they didn't make attempts to kill the things that worshiped them in the name of science.


	7. Chapter 7

Oedon seems to be a special case within even he strange and fantastic biology of the great ones. Seemingly transcended even above the Great Ones it has forgone its physical body and is now just "a voice and an influence" as one of our scholars put it while at the cusp of too much Truth. It appears capable of impregnating those effected with corrupted blood, or altering their physical makeup without the use of a physical body. To imagine, that there is an ascendance further beyond the ascendant. One can only imagine what further discoveries await once we raise humanity to its next stage.

-Laurence, on Great Ones


	8. Chapter 8

it is commonly accepted that the fertility of a species is inversely proportional to its lifespan. Thus, as a species approaches immortality, their birth rate approaches zero. It is with this in mind that one observes the sacrifice of children that is happening more and more frequently in Ya'har Gul. Great ones call out for progeny and it must be with this in mind that the Mensis in Ya'har Gul sacrifice infants.  Even though their thinking is flawed, it has some Truth at the core of it. There have been instances of kin being born to Yharnhamites who have been exposed to healing blood. Even within the ranks of the Choir some women have become pregnant with inhuman things. The birth invariably drives the mother mad, but the offspring seems intelligent, though they do not satisfy the Great One's desire for progeny of their own. If there is a flaw in the Celestial children, we have yet to discover it.

-Laurence, on Great Ones


	9. Chapter 9

The humanoid Great One appears and behaves as a human. It eats mostly vegetables with some meat and dairy. It decorates its dwellings with strange statues, reminiscent of those in the Labyrinth. It seems to observe the movements of the sun and stars before performing certain tasks, such as cleaning its dwelling or cutting nails and hair. It is difficult to tell if these are learned behaviors from the Indians it has seemingly shaped itself after or if these are celestially significant events.

It has only one observable servant, a human named Horace Gascoigne, whom it treats as kin. While the Great One has been observed to be fairly straight forward and easy to manipulate, the human servant seems less so. The Great One has shown no inhuman abilities, such as the omnipresence of Oedon or the vast destructive power of the Amygdala. Perhaps the Great One is simply in some sort of infantile growth stage and the human is its keeper until it achieves maturity.

-Laurence, on Great Ones


	10. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Experiment Log 137  
> Discovering Amygdala

When some of the Upper Choir members began to proclaim the presence of a fearsome being on the walls we initially took it as madness and had them killed for autposy purposes. After the continued occurrences we began to look into the matter.  
We ran an experiment on ten mentally fit orphans: six female, four male, all under fifteen years of age.

  
Procedure is as follows:   
1\. Evaluation of the respiration, pupil contraction, physical state of the subject in testing chamber  
2 .Expose the subject to the Truth, each exposure is done in units of five, personal are to switch out after exposing the subject to five units of eldritch knowledge to avoid over exposing the experimenters  
3\. Re evaluation of physical and mental state  
4 expose the subjects to areas where Great Ones were claimed to be sighted  
5 four hour recovery period

  
 After mild exposure to Truth equaling 5 units, one of the males began exhibiting nausea. Upon repeated exposure the initally sick one began vomiting and bleeding from the pores and a second male fell ill. The females remained healthy throughout this stage of the exposure.

  
The children were given four hours of no exposure to the Truth, as per design, and the ill male continued bleeding until they vomited blood and died. The brain showed many lesions on it akin to shankers, suggesting the initial growth of internal eyes. The second male continued to show nausea and moved into the vomiting stage but did not worsen. After two hours all signs of nausea and vomiting ceased. All the females remained healthy and intact.

  
With moderate amounts of exposure to the Truth, the male the fell ill became ill again and expired in the same manner as the other. The surviving males complained of headaches and showed signs of increased sweat and respiration. The females also showed increased respiration and described a feeling of strange twisting in their abdomens. One female began to complain of nausea, but did not shows any sign of vomiting.

  
High amounts of exposure brought about very different effects. The starting exposure at a level of thirty caused the subjects to begin asking who was singing. No singing could be heard to any of the experimenters. They also indicated that certain objects in the testing areas began to glow and move slightly, most notably sources of light or highly reflective objects.  At the second exposure of level forty all of the subjects complained of strong headaches. The ill female began to mutter nonsense and scratch at themselves. They were deemed mad and terminated.

  
Where as during the previous stages, the subjects showed no reaction to being taken to locations where there were claimed sightings of great ones, they showed varied reactions this time. Both of the males and two of the females began to shriek and terror, requiring their experimenter to place hands over their mouths. All of their eyes seemed to be tracking something moving. One of the females managed to break free and made an escape attempt. when they were picked up by something invisible, crushed and dropped to their death, according to the Choir member attending.

 

-Micheal, under Lawrence, Experiment Log 137

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shankers are the sores that occur during the first stages of syphillis


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foreign beasts have been observed after a trip to the East.

  
My trip to the East was very fruitful.While there in addition to the standard promotion of the Healing Church,I managed to secure a few foreign celestial children and some experimental subjects. One of whom has very nearly become a beast at the time of acquirement. Seemingly a thief who snuck aboard the ship and partook of blood without the medium of a blood saint, he was rapidly deteriorating. Most curiously the shape of beast he assumed was different than those of Yharnham.

  
Typical beasts loose skin and hair, growing thinner and more muscular, with sharp teeth. The foreigner shifted into a very different kind. His skin loosened and hung on him as though it were too large for his frame. Its movements were abnormally slow for a beast of that size, though immensely powerful, it destroyed a barrel barefisted when confronted in the cargo hold. One it was slain the autopsy revealed some most fascinating facts. His teeth sharpened but did not elongate, instead multiple rows formed across his palette, and down into its throat.  The lungs enlarged in its chest, seemingly crushing the intestines. This is doubtlessly what caused it to void itself upon transformation. Though the dimensions of the beast's jaw were not drastically different than that of a typical beast, the tongue was many, many times the normal length. Once uncoiled it was nigh impossible to put it back in the beast's mouth.  We are keeping it, and the rest of the beast, in jars of denatured alcohol for the time being.

  
The people in the smaller villages were halfway to beast already. Women walking about with no clothes on their bodies. Men and women slept on the floor like savages, children playing in mud. It did not en-hearten me to their country. Never the less I managed to acquire a foreign hunter. Valtr brought him into the ranks, calling him Yamamura the Wanderer. He seems competent enough for an Easterner. He speaks little English, but appears to be a quick learner. If nothing else, he should prove entertaining. If he dies fighting beasts, then no  one will be looking for him at the very least.

 

-Lawernce  
on Japan


End file.
